Jarldom of Jottheim
The Jarldom of Jottheim is an independent territory settled on a small island off the southwestern coasts of the Howling Fjord. The Jarldom was founded and is currently ruled by the humans and dwarves stranded behind on Northrend when Prince Arthas burned their ships, preventing them from returning to Lordaeron. When first founded, the territory originally strictly practiced isolationism but as the years went by, the residents of Jottheim have taken to raiding the nearby Kalu’ak villages and the mainland human settlers. Their ambition naturally drove them further and further south, knowing the land to the south was too rich to pass up, they eventually began to raid Kul Tiras, the elven lands of Quel'thalas, Gilneas, Tol Barad, and even the Nightborne of Suramar. Jarl Torstein Sigvardson currently rules the Jarldom in his father, Sigvard Gyrvson's absence. History After Arthas’ expedition to Northrend ended in disaster, a few of the surviving soldiers and mercenaries found themselves stranded in the unforgiving north. Many perished due to the climate or from the Scourge roaming the landscape but some managed to find ways to survive. Eight of these survivors eventually founded the rugged survivalist settlement of Jottheim. The settlement consisted mainly of humans and dwarves, all who managed to find a way to survive for years in the unforgiving north. As the months went on, more and more found their way to the small island to seek refuge until the numbers reached a little over two dozen by the end of the Third War. Jottheim is located on a small island just off of the southwestern shores of the Howling Fjord. The sea provided the people of Jottheim with protection from the larger mainland predators while also providing fish for food. The semi-fertile earth of the Fjord allowed for manageable farming while the mainland offered pelts and lumber It wasn’t long before the more "rugged" beliefs of the north spread like wildfire. Feeling lost and abandoned by the Light, many turned to the Northern Pantheon, primitive, living gods who cared little for mortals who did not prove themselves worthy. Though the founding of the settlement was a start towards long-term survival, the people of Jottheim also needed a culture to live by; Southern culture was too fragile and based itself around currency, something that meant nothing to the people of Jottheim, instead they studied into tales of the half-giants and how they bartered and fought for what was theirs. As a result of the harsh lives that many of the settlers lived, they began to welcome, even worship death as much if not more than they did life, viewing a glorious death as a surefire way to reach the Halls of Valor to feast beside Odyn. Though heavily influenced by the Vrykul ways of old, at times the culture of Jottheim strays from the more violent and barbaric tendencies of their giant forefathers. After a decade of settling it was time for the people of Jottheim to branch out as their Vrykul ancestors did. They practiced building ships and used nothing but their eyes to measure them out, after years of trial and error they finally crafted a vessel much like the longships the Vrykuls once sailed upon. The ships carried them through the seas and up rivers, allowing them to raid nearby Kala’ak villages and the mainland human settlers. Their ambition naturally drove them further and further south, knowing the land to the south was too rich to pass up, they eventually began to raid Kul Tiras, the elven lands of Quel'thalas, Gilneas, Tol Barad, and even the Nightborne of Suramar. For decades they honed their skills as warriors, farmers, trappers, and carpenters. Even now their small village survives, even thrives, through the winters, having even taken in a few friendly Vrykul to aid them, their shield-brothers and sisters sailing out to bring back plunder and make names for themselves. Home Life Jottheim has a very untraditional home life, while women did tend to remain at home and raise the children while the men raided, they would often time work on the farms as well. Due to the lack of available hands, all were expected to do their part and thus began a level of equality amongst all races and sexes, though there were exceptions. Women were expected to bear children while men were expected to put food on the table. Marriage was not held to such a degree as that of southern society. It was seen as an expression of love rather than exclusiveness. When married it was not always frowned upon to take on other lovers, so long as the spouse consented. In many cases, a couple rarely strayed from one another’s bed as they had eyes for no one else. Children had duties as well, whether it be learning training swordsmanship and bowmanship or helping their mother or father around the house or farm. Due to their increased responsibilities, many of the children on the isle matured quickly, and for the better as winters were harsh and there was no lack of enemies for the people of Jottheim. By the age of twelve, a child was considered an adult and would be given a sword in which they would carry for the rest of their lives. Despite this, children managed to find time to play with one another, usually sparring and training amongst themselves or playing games such as one where they attempt to flick a coin into a cup, a primitive ballgame where whoever had the leather ball would be tackled by all the others, or, with the recent introduction of modern society, Hearthstone. Diet Vegetables The people of Jottheim have very simple diets. Due to the harsh climate of the north, they mainly ate hardy crops such as rye, barley, and oats. With this, they made everything ranging from beer and bread to porridge and stews. While their diets were simple, they did not lack in nutrition, many houses had their own gardens in which they grew vegetables such as onions, garlic, leeks, turnips, and beans, with which they would use as a seasoning in their food. Meat and Poultry Over a quarter of the meat consumed by the people of Jottheim was fish due to their direct access to the sea. On occasion, they would bring back shoveltusk or would slaughter a goat or sheep for a feast. Many families raised chickens or turkeys as well, using the birds as a means to produce eggs rather than meat. Military Standing Military Jottheim doesn’t have a standing military due to their small population, everyone living on the island is expected to know how to fight, with many of the older citizens having been trained by the Lordaeron Army. Due to this, most of the islanders are formidable warriors, with their harsh life and hearty diet allows them to grow tall and broad, much like that of their Vrykul ancestors. Raids The people of Jottheim raid not only for glory and plunder but to survive. Due to their position so far up north winters can be harsh and unforgiving, because of this warriors will set sail to raid neighboring villages in search for food or supplies. Some raids, however, can last for years on end as the warriors set sail in search of new lands to plunder. These raids are far less common than the ones conducted upon the Kala’ak tribes and are done mainly in search for gold and glory. Defenses The town of Jottheim sits on the western banks of a natural fjord, due to its strategic placement, it is protected from the harsh winds of the north and allowed for a rather large dock system to be made. Though the city is surrounded by trenches and wooden palisades, it only has primitive barricades blocking off the docks, this design flaw is done purposefully to prevent unnecessary wrecks as Jottheim finds itself trading with the newly formed Alliance settlements more and more often. Navigation To live so close to the sea and to raid means the people of Jottheim needed a form of navigation while raiding the mainland the Jottheim would remain in sight of land, using landmarks to guide them. However, when they began to set sail down south to the Broken Isles and the Eastern Kingdoms, they used a primitive Vrykul sundial to guide them. Crystals thought to be imbued with Hymdall’s sight were used with the dial in order to show them where their location was, and if a captain ever thought himself to be close to his destination he would send off one of the ravens he kept on board. The bird, having an affinity for finding land, would either return and inform the crew that there was no land nearby, or would not return, informing the crew that there was indeed land. Justice System The justice system of Jottheim is rather simple, the Jarl and his Elders are the judges. They oversee hearing and decide upon punishments with the Jarl having the final say, if a victim or a victim’s family would rather take justice into their own hands, they can appeal to the Jarl and ask for a wergild, or compensation, in which the convicted is offered a choice, paying the victim in gold, land, livestock, or blood. This simple form of justice is necessary for Jottheim’s survival. Due to the size and position of the town, there is no space for people to sit idly while hearings are conducted nor is there a jail to hold prisoners, only wooden posts with iron chains lined outside of the Jarl's longhouse. The Founders of Jottheim Sigvard Gyrvson (Alive) The elected first Jarl of Jottheim, credited with bringing the survivors together in hopes of building a new life in the north. Mikjel the Black (Alive) Sigvard’s shield-brother, and acting Chief Advisor and Housecarl to the Jarl. Astrid Eriksdottir (Deceased ~ Fever) The primary Seer and shaman, formerly a Gilnean Harvest Witch, of Jottheim. Astrid was married to Jarl Sigvard. Magnus Ironarm (Alive) The Master Blacksmith of Jottheim. Helga Brokenspear (Alive) Lead Shieldmaiden of Jottheim. Ivar the Bloodied (Deceased ~ Fell in battle) A carpenter who constructed the outline for Jottheim’s defenses and built their first seafaring vessel. Torvald One-Eye (Alive) A Beastmaster who trained ravens and wolves to serve the people of Jottheim. Category:Vrykul Pantheon Category:Islands Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Howling Fjord Locations Category:Places Category:Vrykul